Valentines Day
by RLBB
Summary: (one-shot)It's Valentines Day and all the Titans but Raven and Beast boy have dates. When Beast boy finds Raven on the roof what will he say to her?RaeBB


This is my first fic/piece so please don't be harsh. But I would really like your suggestions.  
Disclaimer-I don't own the Teen Titans

'Thought'  
"speaking"  
Well um...On with the story.

Raven sat on the roof of Titans tower watching the sunset. The sky was painted with oranges, pinks, and fiery reds. It was Valentines day and the Tower was mostly empty due to the fact everyone was on a date.

Well she didn't know about Beast boy because he went out and hadn't been back for two hours. Robin and Starfire went out to dinner since Robin finally got the courage to tell Star how he felt about her, and Starfire obviously feeling the same way about him agreed. Cyborg said he had a date to the movies. He wouldn't tell them who it was but Raven read his mind and figured out he had been secretly meeting Jinx and was taking her out tonight. Raven didn't really care if Jinx used to be a criminal she was just happy her "big brother" found someone to be with.

'Yeah Cyborg's with someone but we are all alone' said Timid  
'Well it's not like anyone would want to be with us' thought back Raven  
'that's true' sighed Timid  
'besides who would we want to be with' Raven said dejectedly  
'I know who we want to be with' came the high voice of happy  
'who?' Raven said without thinking  
'Beeeeeast booooooy' happy sang  
Raven was about to say something to Happy when she heard footsteps behind her. Raven turned towards the sound.

"Hey Rae," said Beast boy as he sat next to her  
Raven was about to start one of her "Don't call me Rae" speeches but stopped when Beast boy pulled something out from behind his back.  
" I...um...got t-these for y-you" stuttered Beast boy handing Raven a bouquet of Roses. Raven stared at the flowers and then at Beast boy.  
"I mean I was out for a while trying to find roses since it is Valentine's day and millions of people buy roses..." he babbled on  
"You went out for almost two hours just to find me some roses?" Raven asked surprised  
"Well yeah I remember you saying something about roses being your favorite flower so um yeah..." he sheepishly replied  
Raven just stared at him

Raven's thoughts-  
'Awwwww that's so sweet' chirped happy  
'I'm not really a mushy emotion but I would have to side with pink (happy) for once" agreed brave  
'I think he just feels sorry for us' Timid sniffed  
'be quiet' Raven thought silencing her emotions.

Normal POV

"Raven...?" Beast boy said waving a hand in front of Raven's face.  
"Huh?" Raven blinked  
"You um kinda zoned out while I was talking" said Beast boy  
"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to I was just thinking," replied Raven  
"What were ya' thinking about?" asked Beast boy  
"You." she said without thinking.  
Beast boy grinned and Raven blushed  
"What I-I meant was..." Raven thought trying to come up with an excuse but failing.  
"Does that mean you like me more than a friend?" Beast boy asked in a childish voice  
" Do you like me more than a friend?" Raven fired the question back at him  
Beast boy retaliated with the same question. This went on for a few minutes until Beast boy couldn't take it anymore.

"Yes I do like you more than a friend! I have for a long time. Heck, I love you!" Beast boy realizing what he just said went beet red. They sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes till Raven spoke up  
"Y-You do?" she said softly  
"Yeah. I do." he said rather quietly  
There was a long silence then Beast boy got up.  
"Well I guess you um... don't feel the same way"  
Raven stood up  
"Beast boy. Wait"  
Beast boy turned  
"What?" he asked in a depressed voice  
"I-I love you" she whispered as she stared at the ground  
"Beast boy's face lit up as he tilted Raven's head up.  
"Do you mean it?" he asked. She nodded.  
Beast boy brushed his lips against hers. The kiss ended and Beast boy held Raven in a hug.  
"Happy Valentine's Day Rae," Beast boy whispered as the evening stars crept up and covered the sky.  
END

Well um... I know it sucks but Oh well


End file.
